Can't Feel My Face
by VSpecter
Summary: Emma's in her last year of high school, her sister Zelena is in her first year of college. One night she brings home a friend from her biology class. Immediately there is something between this new friend, Regina, and her little Sis. SwanQueen AU with a lot of sometimes wicked Zelena. T for now (swearing).
1. 1: I know she'll be the death of me

**Can't Feel My Face**

 **Chapter 1: I know she'll be the death of me**

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of these things, only the story I made up. Everything else belongs to Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis!

Also: Title from The Weeknd's Song Can't feel my face.

++ Emma's thoughts in italics and Text's in bold italics

* * *

The lesson was boring as always. Emma hated that class. It's not like she hated school completely, not at all. She wanted to learn a lot but if there were never any images in the books to look at but only texts instead she wasn't really interested. And this English class and its teacher were only about reading and listening to strange lectures. Totally not Emma's thing. Good thing she's a senior and it's her last year at this school. So back to day dreaming, nothing else to do.

Her life wasn't really eventful or anything in that matter. She wasn't one of those popular girls or one of those with a secret bpfyfriend who wasn't really a boyfriend cause he has another. All that chasing shit.  
In fact hardly anyone notices her at all besides the few people she actually cares about.

It's similar back at home. Father and mother are always working and her sister… well, okay she's different. But she's kinda wicked, it really depends on her mood if you're cool or you're in war.

The bell rang and Emma wasn't exactly thrilled nor relieved. Yes, she hated this class but inside the classroom it was safe and it was quiet. No one tried to bother her, not even her teacher. They all knew she'd only talk when she wanted to say something anyways. It was her last class for today and she was making her way out of the school, past the big sign that read "Storybrooke High".  
She only had to walk for like half an hour to get home. Obviously she could take the bus but she loved walking around, exploring what the small town had to offer and surprisingly she always found something new, undiscovered.

Her parents didn't question why she always came home late from school because they themselves were never home before 9.

Her sister was in her first year in college in Boston. Boston as rather close to their small home town, an hour and a half by train. Since her sister decided last minute which college she'd attend, she wasn't able to find a place to live in Boston so she had to settle with still living at home and taking the train over and back every day.

Means, Zelena would be home in about an hour. Secretly she was looking forward to it. Sometimes she loved spending time with her sister.  
When they were alone, she could be quite fun. And it wasn't like she had a lot of friends. Her best friend Belle was volunteering in the local library 24/7 and Ruby was literally working every free minute in the diner her granny runs. It wasn't like Emma tried to be an outsider or anything like that but she simply despised humans. Except for a few obviously.

And somehow she wasn't really warming up to the male fraction. Again, there were a few, very few, exceptions but it was never the same like it was with the ladies. Nevertheless did Emma have one male friend she considered a close friend, David. He was, just like her sister, in his first year of college and in opposite to Zelena very concerned about his education. He wanted to get into police enforcement. And also in opposite to her sister he was able to move to Boston, so he wasn't around that often.

When she entered the flat no one was home, usual business. The clock was almost striking 6 which meant Zelena shouldn't be too long. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

 ** _Z: Hey sis! Going for fast food, I'll be another half an hour. Want some?_**

 _ **E: Zel! You're my savior… yes! Just came home and I'm starving.**_

 ** _Z: Omw x_**

Yes, she loves her sister.

* * *

Emma was one of those restless young adults who needed to always be occupied. So her mind started setting in only a second after reading the last text from her sister.

 _What to do? What to do? It's only half an hour… I supposed I could watch what's on TV, but it'll probably only be crap around this time. Maybe I could do my homework? Wait… who am I kidding? I'm good in school but I'm not a nerd._

Emma lets her eyes skim the room superficially. Then she sees them… her art supplies. She's been wanting to get back to art since about half a year. Now there are only 20 minutes left or so but she could start something… no idea just yet but something sounds good.

Emma started to sketch mindlessly on the piece of paper when way too soon the door opened (Art-wise seen too early, food-wise seen way too late obviously.)

"It's me, Em's, bringing the food!" her sister shouts across the small floor.

"Move, Zel!" shouted Emma back from the living room.

Zelena sprinted into the kitchen, 2 brown bags in her hand. She places them on the counter.  
Zelena leans forward into her little sister, whispering in her ear, "I brought a friend." She grins wickedly.

"Dude no! Look at me… why didn't you tell me earlier?"

As Emma senses a presence in the living room, she looks up to find a gorgeous, young brunette enter the room. A blush already creeping up her face, Emma offers a weak, "hi."

The stranger smiles back, "hi."

"So Emma this is my friend from Boston, Regina. Regina this is my lil sis, Emma!"

"It's very nice to meet you, Emma. Zelena told me a lot about you," Regina blushes a little, too.

"Nice to meet ya, too Regina. Really has she now? Only positive things, right?" Emma laughs nervously.

"Well yeah, I told her you always look like a mess when you come home from school," Zelena winked and Emma gave her and instant sibling-stare.

"Well I think you look wonderful nevertheless," Regina blurred out.

Zelena stares at Regina. Emma, in an oblivious state, raises her voice, "To my defense, I didn't know anyone would accompany my lovely sis and I just started ske-" the words died in her throat. She never talks about her art nor her sketches to anyone. "Never mind. Anyway, I didn't know you'd come here, Regina. So… sorry for looking like a mess."

"You really don't look like mess and there's no need to apologize. You obviously couldn't know, I thought your sister told you. So sorry for coming without you knowing," Regina smiled shyly.

"Damn what's going on here," Zelena mutters under her breath.

"No, it's no problem. You're always welcome here as a friend of Zelena's. Even though I can't imagine how you two got together," Emma laughs.

"Shut up, sister. She takes the same Biology class as I do."

"Right, let's eat," Regina exclaims.

They eat in almost comfortable silence. Emma and Regina catching each other staring at each other from time to time. Zelena felt like she was interrupting important moment after important moment. But she liked it. It wasn't like Zelena was interested in Regina, sexually. She was a really sweet girl and also nice enough to help Zelena with biology, which is sheer terror since Zelena is a helpless case in biology.

"So Regina, you're in the same biology class with my sis but what is your major?"

"Ah yeah… how could you know. Uhm, I'm actually majoring in film and acting," Regina blushes instantly again.

"Oh wow," Emma's face lights up. She's stunned by what seems like Regina's sheer presence.

"Em's loves Movies and all about them, you must know," Zelena nods her head in approval.

Emma smiles weakly. "Really? That's cool. Do you already know what major you want to take next year?"

"Duh, if only I had an idea. There's so much that I'm interested in. I gave myself the next 3 months to figure that out," Emma huffs.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'm sure you'll find something," Regina smiles at Emma.

"But it really sucks that we have to take that biology class. I mean doesn't make any sense for any film major?" Zelena interferes.

"Well, I like biology so it's no big deal but I don't understand it either. Though it does make sense in your case, dear. You study pharmacy," Regina reasons.

"Shuuush, don't speak about it. No sense found," Zelena counters with a smirk playing on her lips.

"This one is so unbelievable," Emma comments and point toward Zelena with the fry that's in her hand.

Regina giggles and now it's Zelena's time for the sibling-stare towards Emma.

"Uhm so Zelena, dearest sister, how will your new friend get home to Boston this late?"

"Actually my brother lives in Storybrooke, too. And since I wanted to visit him this weekend and he couldn't get me, I needed to take the train anyway and I know Zelena is from here so I asked her if she wanted to combine it," Regina tells.

"Oh okay, cool… that's nice," Emma smiles seemingly relieved.

Zelena picks up her phone, reads a message and sighs in anger.

"What up sis?"

"Urg, those idiots from the club called in an emergency meeting, I gotta go like now… it seems to be important… can't lose this job," the bigger sister sighs again.

"Go it's no problem."

"Emma… Regina is still here… I promised her to drive her over to her brother's. Sensing the problem now, do ya?"

"Oh I can also walk, don't bother," Regina adds.

"Nah, zero problem. I can drive her," Emma says casually. "I mean if it's not a problem with you Regina."

"That would be lovely. But I really don't wanna be a burden on you, Emma."

"You're totally not. It's fine. Hurry now, sister."

"Sorry Regina for the inconvenience again. I hope Emma won't annoy you," Zel winks and quickly adds, "See you in biology. Was a wonderful evening," she hugs Regina and rushes past the two of them, right out the door.

"I really hope I won't annoy you," Emma whispers.

"Don't worry. I bet it'll be the other way around," Regina smiled shyly.

They shared a rather comfortable silence for a minute.

"So when were you planning to show up at your brothers?" Emma asks as she gets up to clean up the mess they made with all their food.

"Oh, I just said later," Regina laughs nervously which confuses Emma.

"Okay," Emma slowly answers, her back turned to Regina while she puts the leftover in the bin.

"Then you simply tell me when we should get going," Emma turns around, smiling.

"No, no. Let's get going now, shall we? I really don't want to overstay my welcome. It's been eventful enough for one day."

Emma was a bit confused by Regina's sudden urge to get out of their flat. It didn't feel good but who was she.

"Okay," Emma simply answered.

They got into Emma's car. To Emma's surprise Regina didn't comment on the model nor on the for some people odd color (It was yellow.) A lot of people commented on the "bold choice" Emma had made back then when she got to choice her car. But she was sure most of them were referring to the model, since it was a 1969 Volkswagen Beetle. And since her parents had quite a lot of money they probably expected them to buy her a fancier car. But Emma was glad she had the opportunity to choose.

"All ready?" she smiled at the brunette stranger.

Regina nodded in agreement, "Yes, dear."

She just called her dear… what the hell was all of that about? First the cold shoulder then a nickname? Strange girl. Let's not think about this right now… or ever. It wasn't likely that she'd see the brunette that often again.

Regina directed Emma towards her brother's house, it was really a drive of 10 minutes. He lives in the outer part of the small town.

"So you live with someone in Boston?"

Regina was surprised by the sudden question but answered immediately anyways, "yes, got a roommate. But it's really nothing, we live on campus so there's literally no space."

"Oh okay, well at least you don't have to take the train every day, right? Where are you from anyway?"

Emma blushes asking this because the moment it escaped her lips she regretted it. It's not her place to ask, they barely know each other.

"Sorry, I'm kinda nosy. It's just I'm always fascinated by other people's stories," she adds quietly.

"It's perfectly fine, Emma. I know what you mean. You can ask me anything but there's one condition to it," Regina smiles.

"Oh damn, now I know why you're Zel's friend," Emma laughs but then nods, raising her eyebrow to show Regina that she wants to know about the condition.

The brunette ignored Emma's comment and simply explained, "If you can ask me anything, I can ask you anything, too."

"You so curious about my sister?"

Regina stares at Emma with total confusion displayed in her face.

"Actually about you."

Emma chuckled, "didn't think it'd be so easy to get that out of you."

"Yeah, now I know why you're sisters. Damn," Regina laughed.

"So, is that a yes then?" Regina flirted lightly.

Emma shrugged, "aaah, what do I have to lose right?" She's trying to sound indifferent.

Regina grins, it's obviously she's acting. Duh, she's opposed to an acting major. "Good."

"So, I'm actually from Castlecloud. It's the town next to Storybrooke, in case you-"

"Yeah, I know. Been living here my whole life. That's strange… we've been living so close and I never once met you before?"

"Well we've been living in castlecloud for only maybe 6 years now but you're right. Though I must say, I almost never went to storybrooke, so." Regina shifted in her seat, unbuckling the belt.

"Left here and we're there."

"Okay. So it was very nice to meet you, Regina," Emma started slowly but carefully. Deep down she felt like she wanted to see that face again but didn't know how to appropriately ask since she's friends with her sister.

"Thanks so much for driving me down here," Regina reaches into her purse, pulling out her phone.

"Sure no problem at all," Emma answers automatically, not even bothering to look at what Regina's doing. Probably getting keys.

"Got you phone with you?" the brunette asks while pulling out her own.

"No, why?"

"You're so unprepared girl," Regina huffs, acting a little bitchy. She reaches for Emma's right arm and pulls it toward her. Then she grabs something in her purse and pulls it out swiftly.

She pulls the cap of the black marker off with her teeth which Emma finds very distracting and rather hot if she'd be honest with herself.

Then she starts writing down various numbers on Emma's forearm and suddenly Emma gets the whole thing.

 _Oh my god, she's giving me her phone number?_

"Text me?" Regina looked up from Emma's forearm straight into her green eyes. She was smirking. Then she let go of Emma's arm and got out of the car. Waving as Emma as she entered the home of her brothers.

Emma smiled at her.

* * *

Once back home, she immediately got her phone and saved Regina's number.

Emma breathed out heavily. First things first, let's stalk the profile picture.

Yes, that was most definitely the brunette that sat across her an hour ago.

 _Damn, such a cute selfie. I'm in trouble already… don't know the girl but she's way too attractive and cute at the same time. Deadly combination._

 _I need to text her though, I don't want to seem rude. Zel is going to kill me. Well… I didn't do anything yet, right? She just gave me her number. Not my fault I'm so charming. Maybe I should wait till Zel gets home so I can ask her if it's okay with her. How awkward is this? On a scale from one to ten probably very. But … I mean… we could be friends, too right? Sounds like a good start._

It was already 9:30 and Zelena still wasn't home. Even her parents were home but they already went to bed.

 _ **E: Sis where r u? x**_

 _ **Z: Just finished the damn meeting. I'll be another 15 mins. Chill.**_

Well, that was a relief. She didn't wanna wait to text Regina anymore. She was scared if she waited longer the brunette would ignore her cause she hadn't texted earlier.

She went to her room, she settled for Netflix and chips on her bed. Now the difficult part started: What show should she watch? She wasn't sure if she wanted something rather bloody or something funny and sickening sweet. Then a thought of Regina crept into her mind and the decision was made without hesitation. Friends it would be.

She was just enjoying the show when she heard a knock on her door. "Yeah?"

Zelena pulls the door open drastically and plops down onto Emma's bed with a huge sigh.

"I hate this club and this crew! They're all crazy. You know only because someone broke in last night, we had this emergency meeting telling us only that we should be more careful?" Zelena almost shouts Emma in the face, "More careful? Like what kinda help are you trying to provide? How can I be more careful! Such a waste of time."

Emma slowly moves her hand towards the laptop to pause her episode of friends. She daren't move any faster cause otherwise her sister would slap her for not listening properly.

She lets her sister rant for another 5 minutes and she actually understands what her problem is.

"I see, you're right, very useless meeting. Rude people. But at least you're making decent money," Emma answers carefully.

"Right! But I guess that's true, I really need that money."

There's a moment of silence but then something shifts in Zelena and she stares at her sister.

"What up, sis? What got ya starin'?"

"How was it with Regina?" An instant smirk appears on Zelena's face.

"Duh! I hate you, I hate you so much," Emma says in defeat.

"So you like her?"

"I don't even know her! Keep it low, wicked witch," Emma glares at her.

"Right, sissy. Obviously. And?"

"What and? I drove her home. We had a normal chat during the drive. She told me about her hometown which is surprisingly close and then she gave me this," Emma pulled up her sleeve, revealing the big numbers on her forearm.

Zelena starts laughing hysterically.

"Well she's most definitely interested. Text her already?"

"No."

"Why no? Are you insane?" Zelena quickly grabs Emma's pillow and hits her right in the face, sister-style.

"Are you mad? I was waiting for you to come home to ask you if it was okay if I texted her since she is your friend, you asshole," Emma slaps Zelena thigh.

"Oh baby," the bigger sister strokes Emma's blonde locks.

"It's just like you're asking the momma if you can pick up her daughter on a date."

There goes Emma's death-glare.

"So it's okay if I text her? Thanks."

"Hell yeah. I'm glad you liked her," Zelena pats her her sister's back.

Emma smiles. "Well hello, sis?" Zelena waves her handy wildly in front of Emma's face.

"What are you waiting for? Go, text her already!"

"Okay, okay. Will do but leave."

"Party-pooper. Tell me everything tomorrow. Good night," Zelena squeezes the blonde's shoulder.

"Thanks, sissy. Sleep tight," Emma grins at her.

When the door finally closed she quickly grabbed her phone and opened whatsapp.

 _ **E: Hi Regina, sorry it took me so long had some sister-business going on. Hope you had a nice rest of evening. I'm still wide awake. Emma x**_

She didn't really know what to write so she tried to sound casually.

 _Let's not think about this too much already. I just want to get to know her. She seems so… interesting._

 _ **R: Hey Emma! No problem, though I'm glad you found time to text. I'm so bored. My brother had an emergancy call half an hour ago and it'll probably take all night. What are you doing? :)**_

 _ **E: Oh sounds unpleasant. What does your brother do? Doctor? I'm just watching a series. Oh and also texting a pretty girl. ;) What about you?**_

 _Fuck! I hit send already. Damn, were was this confidence coming from? Probably fucked it up already. Please answer, please answer. It was just a complement, right? Arg._

One friends episode later there was still no sign of Regina. She was starting to feel down. But she really didn't wanna bother her sister about it. After all it was her business and she didn't want her sister to know that she's rather interested in Zelena's friend.

I should just sleep a night over everything. It's been a really eventful Friday even though I had nothing planned. Maybe that was more than I ever asked for. It's okay. It's enough.

Her conflicting thoughts slowly sent her to sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be intirely different. Maybe.

* * *

Hello dear readers. I know I have a lot of open stories and I'm a huge asshole for never continuing. I'm trying I have a lot of drafts but there are so many ideas and so little time. I just had this idea in mind and I had to write it down. Let's see how far I'll get this week. Next week I start a new part of my life and we'll see how much time I get off to write. Also all mistakes belong to me and my non-mothertongueish English, sorry.

Tell me what you think of this. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks lovelies, Viv xx

PS: I am kinda obsessed with Zelena, please don't ask why. I don't know either. But it's definitely a SQ Story! ;)


	2. 2: She told me don't worry about it

**Can't Feel My Face**

 _Chapter 2: She told me don't worry about it_

* * *

After a rather long night Emma found herself exhausted and she was mad about it. The weekend had just started, she couldn't be tired on a Saturday. Since the blonde is very determined about those things she decides to go for a morning run.

She quickly changes into her running-tights, putting on her sports bra and covers it with a top.

There's something so freeing about running. You're outside, there's plenty of fresh air and only you and you breathing. Emma is one of those runners who like to listen to music while running. She's fascinated by the beautiful nature that surrounds the small town. There's a rather big forest that follows the city line and if you'd run through the whole thing you'd come up in the next small town. She isn't a pro or anything but she can get about 10 kilometers in an hour. She hasn't been running for long, she only found out about the perks of it about 2 months ago.

Usually she walks around town and she's fast like that too but one day when she was so angry with one of her teachers she noticed that walking fast won't help in that case and she simply began to run. In her boots, jeans and leather jacket. Very suboptimal gear. But it didn't really matter. She didn't think about any of this, she just had this urge to run and she just started. Backpack on her back, thumbing against her shoulder blades. It didn't matter. That's when she found out she liked running. She saved some money for good clothes so that she wouldn't have to run in jeans or any other non-fitting wear.

And now it's become more of a routine than anything else. On school days she sometimes goes for late evening jogs if there's not too much homework. On the weekends it's always in the mornings.

In the past two months she hadn't dared to try to reach the town line of the next town. She was sure wanted to try soon but wasn't sure if today was the day. She really had a bad night, didn't sleep much after all. The strange brunette her sister brought home yesterday (man, this sounds so wrong… it's not like they're dating) made Emma's head spin. She wanted Regina to answer her text even though she wasn't obliged to in any way. Then again the other girl wrote that she's bored, why not answer then?

However, Emma made to decision to free her mind, at least for an hour. She put on her running shoes, plugged her headphones in, grabbed a banana and went for the door.

"Sis did Regina text you? Got a date planed already?" Zelena asked, approaching from the kitchen but Emma didn't hear her since she had already pressed play on her Ipod. The door closed in front of Zelena's face and she was confused.

She look out of the living room window to see if her sister had any kind of readable expression on her face that told her the answer to her question. But her face seemed neutral, then again she saw the headphones and it all made sense again… she hadn't heard her.

* * *

To say that running wasn't that successful was a big understatement.

First she wasn't able to enjoy the music since her thought ran wild the whole time. Usually she concentrates on bass and lyrics, singing along in her head. But she couldn't concentrate she had to think about the stranger from yesterday evening and it made her mad. 16 scenarios later Emma still hadn't made up her mind. Would she dare to text again? Should she delete the number again? Wait another day? Call? There were so many options and neither one of them sounded right. At the end of every thought or idea she'd come to the conclusion that it was the brunette who had to text, call or make the next move.

 _Hell, I'm not getting anywhere and I'm not even concentrating on the damn run._

Half an hour into running she noticed where she was heading but it was already too late to turn, she was almost there. It hasn't even been 24 hours. Great.

She had slightly changed her route without even noticing it. Took the road running parallel so that she'd run past Regina's brothers house. And as if on cue, right in that exact moment Emma passed the property, she ran into someone. It wasn't like a brush, it was full front smash. She fell, hard. And her opponent went down with her. She heard herself chanting "Sorry" through the headphones. She quickly plugged them out and immediately felt the pain in her back. Nope, not a soft landing.

Then she saw her, the brunette from last night, lying there next to her. Oh snap.

Regina's head turned to see who was crazy enough to run her over this early on a Saturday.

"Emma?"

"Regina?"

"Oh my god, I wasn't watching my track, I am truly sorry. I was going too fast, I'm sorry," Emma quickly added. It's not like she recognized the brunette first. Emma got up on her feet quickly even though it hurt but the gentlewoman she was she knew she had to help Regina up.

Emma stretched out her hand towards Regina who looked at her in disbelief but grabbed it nevertheless.

"Are you hurt?" Emma asks cautiously.

"No, I landed on the grass, it's okay. I just can't believe you're here," Regina laughs shyly.

"I'm sorry, I always run here. Was heading towards the woods," Emma smiled, stretching.

"Oh, right. That's cool." To seems like Regina doesn't really know what to tell Emma. The blonde feels like she's missing a part pf the story. Only yesterday their conversations were light and easy.

"So, I think I'm gonna get going. You sure, you're okay?"

"Yes, everything already. Are you?"

"Yeah sure, my back hurts a little but it'll be fine in a minute. It was nice seeing you again even under those circumstances. Sorry again," Emma smiley weakly.

"Don't apologize again, it happens. But it was nice seeing you again. Can I just ask you one thing before you leave?"

"Sure."

"It's a little embarrassing but I thought we… you know were having a nice conversation yesterday, I was just wondering," Regina was rambling and Emma got confused.

"Duh, sorry. I must sound confusing. What I'm trying to ask is why you didn't answer last night? I know you don't have to but it's just… urg, I should shut up, sorry," Regina huffs, blushing.

"Huh? I'm sorry am I missing something out? I texted you back? Did you not get my text or did I not get yours?" Emma blushed now as well.

"Oh," Regina looked up.

"Wait, let me get my phone." She rushed inside, coming out seconds later.

"See that's the last text I sent you," Regina shows Emma her phone, revealing their conversation:

 _ **R: My brother's actually a corona but close enough, hehe. Well sounds like you're lucky tonight but I must admit so am I. I am texting this gorgeous blonde, trying to get to know her better, you know? Apart from that I'm reading a book. X**_

Emma smiled widely. _Regina flirted back, wow. Now it's awkward reading this with her right in front of me but hey she didn't not text. That's good new… that's wonderful new to be honest._

"I'm so sorry, I didn't get that text. I don't have my phone with me now, but I swear I did not get that text. You think I'd have waited any second to answer that? Never," Emma tries to hide her face.

Regina giggled, "That's such a relief, honestly. Sorry for getting on your nerves."

"No you're absolutely not. To be completely honest, I was also wondering why you stopped texting and now I'm relieved, too. But I gotta run back and find out why I didn't get your message," Emma says determined.

"You're cute," slips out of Regina's mind and it's so easy. Emma is momentarily stunned but grins after a second.

"What are you then?" Emma laughs and Regina blushes again.

"You better find out what's the problem with your phone," Regina comments quietly after they stared at each other.

"Yes, your majesty!"

Regina grins widely, "I hope I'll see you again soon?"

"Me, too. I promise I text you. So don't be surprised if you find like ten message from me soon because I want to make sure you get them."

"I'm looking forward to it, Emma."

Emma smiles, the way Regina calls her name sounds like the only right way to speak it out.

The blonde nods in approval, plugs her headphone in again and runs back the way she came from 10 minutes ago. Regina waved.

* * *

On her way back Emma didn't run but she sprinted. Thinking back the run wasn't so bad after all. The brunette was actually flirting with her, Emma couldn't believe it even if she tried. How could she get so lucky? She wanted to know everything about this girl. She needed to slow down though. And also she needed some advice on how to stay calm and no, her sister was not an option. She already heard the wedding bells ring because she was crazy like that. Then again in the long run if there would ever been anything between them she would have to thank her wicked sister for bringing them together. Oh, what a joy. But if she thought back to Regina's smile she just witnessed minutes ago, it would all be worth.

Once she entered the house Zelena practically jumped onto her.

"Damn it, sis! What is wrong with you?" Emma jumped in shock, she still had her headphones plugged in. She hadn't heard Zelena at all.

"Sorry for jumping on but I demand answers! Since you didn't answer me earlier," Zelena deadpanned.

"Earlier? Where would you have been earlier? I didn't see you, crazy chick."

"Well I was in the kitchen and I called out for you but you ignored me!"

"Oh my god you know I always have my headphone on. I didn't hear you, idiot."

Zelena starts laughing madly, "I love it when you think I'm stupid. It's almost adorable."

"Stop fucking with me, sister."

"Well I certainly hope you get fucked soon. Speaking of which, how's Regina?" the bigger sister asks, smirking.

"Oh for fucks sake Zelena Swan! I'm not going to answer that," Emma glared.

Zelena smirks only grows and when she catches Emma's eye Emma must grin, too.

"Tell me everything!" Zelena attacks Emma, tickling her sides.

"Okay, okay," Emma giggles. "Stop!"

Zelena actually stops, looking at her sister expectantly.

"Let me go shower first and I'll come to your room afterwards. Or are you in a hurry? What's the plan for today?"

"No, sis, no hurry. Work starts at 5, late shift. I'll be waiting in my room," Zelena pokes Emma's side on more time.

"Urg," Emma growls.

"Right, ew, you're sweating."

"No shit."

* * *

Emma quickly grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. Then she sprinted back, having realized that she forgot her phone. She wanted to text Regina after all. Even before asking for advice from her best friend.

After she closed the bathroom door she unlocked her phone.

She found unread messages and something from Instagram.

One was from Ruby: _ **Hi girl, how's it going? Fancy a study time with a lot of not studying? ;)**_

 _Perfect timing, nice._

 _ **E: Sounds like a plan. When should I come down to Granny's?**_

 _ **R: Come around 12? :)**_

 _ **E: You bet.**_

After closing the conversation with her best friend, she found another unread message and wondered from whom it could be. Belle? Maybe her sister wanted to get on her nerves earlier? Only Emma could find out.

She opened up Whatsapp only to find a small 2 besides Regina's name. What? Did she not just tell her she'll be texting? Or maybe the message finally came through.

 _ **R: My brother's actually a corona but close enough, hehe. Well sounds like you're lucky tonight but I must admit so am I. I am texting this gorgeous blonde, trying to get to know her better, you know? Apart from that I'm reading a book. X**_

That was the message she just read on the brunette's screen. And the next one read:

 _ **R: I sent my message again. Hope it got through this time. Also hope this gets through… kinda frustrating. Text me x**_

And text her was what she did right away.

E: _**Hi! I got both your texts now, yay! Let's hope it stays this way. What are you up to today? :)**_

Emmy quickly jumped in the shower, she is still supposed to tell her sister about the early encounter. Its 9am now so she needs to leave around 11:30 to head for Granny's. Enough time, she figures.

After the well-deserved shower Emma went directly to Zelena's room.

* * *

"And you know when I thought it couldn't get any worse for a start in the day, especially on a saturtday," Emma told but Zelena interrupted her.

"Why are you telling me all of this? I don't wanna know about your run, I wanna know if you and Regina texted!"

"Keep it cool, sis. I'm close to that part."

"You better," Zelena smirks.

"So I was still well trying to run towards the woods and I took the queensbridgeroad and unintentionally ran past Regina's brothers' house and right in that second… she comes out? And we totally crash, wasn't that nice. My back still hurts," Emma explains.

"And? Did you ask her why she didn't text back?"

"No," Emma says nonchalantly while Zelena glares at her, already mad.

"Stop look like that. I didn't ask cause there was no reason to ask since she was the first asking that."

"Huh? But you texted her, you showed me. Still impressed by the bod choice by the way but I get it, she's hot," Zelena laughs.

"Yeah I already admitted that, so stop. Well, apparently she thought I simply stopped answering her but then we found out that the message she sent didn't reach me. So after I read it on her phone there was a short awkward silence and I promised her, I'd text her when I got home," Emma smiled.

"Why awkward? What did she write?"

"Nothing really. It's just always strange reading someone's text in their presence, don't you think?"

"No, no. That's not it Emma Swan. You're not getting out of this so easily!"

"Anyway," she tried to ignore her sister. "She just sent me the message again and another one. So it got through now," Emma smiled again.

And then she immediately noticed that it was the wrong decision to inform her sister that said text was on her phone now. Zelena jumped on her sister, tickling her again. Emma was losing grip to the phone and it landed on the bed where the redhead quickly grabbed it, opening up whatsapp.

"Uhh, there's a new message from Regina," she sang mockingly.

"Gimmie that!"

Zelena quickly read the only messages, giggling in the process, "she flirted back? That's just glorious. I guess, it must've been really awkward," Zelena laughed wickedly.

Then she read out loud: " _ **I'm so glad the msgs came through. I obviously got yours, too. :) Didn't plan much. Have some stuff to do for a class. Will probably cost me all weekend. What are your plans? X**_ "

"She's always sending kisses, sweet shit," Zelena comments.

"Can I please have my phone back now? I think that was enough action for one day," Emma grumbled.

"Don't cry baby," Zelena mocked again, handing the phone back to her little sister.

"Go, answer her. Don't screw this up okay! I really like her," Zelena warns.

"Chill! It's not like we're dating. I don't know shit about this girl, I just want ot get to know her. How do you even know she's really into girls?"

"Oh I dunno… maybe when she told me about one of her ex-girlfriends?"

"Also she's actually flirting with her, you're not making it up in your head, sis… don't worry, okay?" Zelena adds.

Emma sighs, "alright, I'm trying. I just don't see why she'd be interested. I mean I'm younger, not exactly living close and not quite the beauty."

"Right and I'm the wicked witch of the west," Zelena counters.

"Yeah, we all know that, it's nothing new. Been this way since high school," Emma winks.

"Sure," Zelena frowned.

"Oh, come on. You can mock me all day but if I get back at you, you're mad?"

"Just kidding," Zelena grins. "You're new friend is an acting major, you should be more careful about those things."

"Idiot, just like always," Emma raised an eyebrow but had to laugh nevertheless.

"Hey, sis I'm being serious. You're wonderful and I know it's not like you to be insecure so don't start this crap because of a woman. Be yourself and everything will work out just fine, promise me?" Zel reached out to pull her little sister in a tight hug.

"Thank you," Emma hugged back.

* * *

 _ **E: Wonderful. Let's hope it stays this way ;) I'm meeting my best friend for some school work, too. Bleh. What do you usually do at the weekends? :)**_

* * *

 _A/N: So I'm back already. Thanks sosososooo much for your fav's/follows and especially reviews. I'm glad you liked it so far. And I'm really trying to stick to this. Even if there are other open stories (Still sorry):  
Like I said, I'll start a new part of my life on Monday and we'll see how this goes. I try to write another chapter on the weekend. Tell me what you think of this one. I know still not much actions but I want them to get to know each other first… slowly ;D_

 _So bare with me, as always. Thanks for reading! Viv xx_

 _Also... all mistakes are mine... sorry .'  
_


	3. But at least we'll both be beautiful

**Can't Feel My Face**

 **Chapter 3: But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young**

Emma entered Granny's diner 5 minutes earlier than approximated. Ruby greeted her with a sly grin, she was still serving. The blonde found their regular spot in the last booth of the diner. People wouldn't bother them there not snoop on them.

"Good day, Emma. Are you hungry yet?" Granny smiled, finding Ruby's best friend in their usual both.

"Hi, Granny. Nice to see you. Actually yes," Emma always blushed when Granny wanted to serve her something because she always felt bad when Granny said it's "on the house".

"Good. I'll get you your usual," Granny pats Emma's back slightly.

Ruby slipped in the booth,"hey girl! How ya doing?"

"Morning Rubes, all good so far," Emma couldn't hide the grin emerging on her face.

"Stop right now and tell me what is going on immediately," Ruby pushes Emma in the corner of the booth playfully.

"Nothing, why would you think that?" Emma laughed nevertheless. Her best friend was a huge dork and she was onto her, damn.

The redhead simply glares at her. What was the deal with her and redheads giving her looks?

"Okay, okay… let me tell you the story," Emma sighs. Once again, from the top.

* * *

"So basically your sister is a booty hunter but not for herself but for you? Sounds fine to me. What's the big deal? She seems to be interested in you. It's good for you, Ems. You wouldn't fine anyone in that stupid school of ours," Ruby reasoned.

"Well, yeah but Rubes, the thing is I wasn't searching, you know?"

"Does it matter now? She seems fine and you look like you're enjoying yourself, try this for a change."

"Maybe you're right," Emma sighs.

"But you're right, too. Take things slow, get to know her. Let her get to know you too though," the waitress warns whit a knowing smile. It's not easy to get to the real Emma Swan. She just hopes for the sake of her friends feeling that this brunette was sincere with her and that Emma would at least try to open up to her.

"I try," Emma tried to shrug it off.

"So what should we do first? Chemistry? Biology?"

"How about English?" Ruby offers.

"Damn… totally forgot about that … thing. You know what let's get this over with first?"

"Yeah, I thought so. That's why I mentioned it," Ruby laughs.

Eagerly the best friends started their homework while eating. Emma had her Bacon Burger, like always and ruby had a cheese sandwich.

After an hour the redhead excused herself shortly, she had so see a restroom.

That gave Emma the minute she needed to check her phone.

 _ **R: Well at least you have someone you can study with, right? :) My brother is still working, so I don't even have company… poor me :/ Usually I stay in Boston, but still doing the same…**_

 _ **E: Yeah, it's half as boring with company. Yeah, poor you! But your brother's fine, right? Hm, college must be a handful… Is there even time for hobbies?**_

Emma's thought drifted off. What is her flat looking like? How many roommates does she have? Does she have any at all? How big is the place? How does her room look? So many stupid questions, yet she wanted all the wonderful answers. Maybe she was soon allowed to ask the girl. Or differently said, maybe it was socially accepted to ask her these things soon.

Ruby slipped back in the booth. "What's gotten into you, lovebird?" Ruby giggles.

"Shut up," Emma glares.

"So she texted you?" Ruby wiggles her brows.

Emma nods, smiling.

* * *

They spent about 2 more hours focusing on their school work and then gave them themselves another 2 hours of game-treatment. They played on Ruby's play station 2, yeah they were old-school like that.

Around 5 Emma got a text from her sister.

 _ **Z: Hi Sis, you still at Ruby's? Mum and Dad didn't cook they have a business trip, will only be back on Monday. Should I get you and we can grab dinner together? X**_

 _ **E: Hey, Zel. Really? No surprise there. I'd like that. You want to eat at Granny's or elsewhere? :)**_

 _ **Z: Don't really care, we can eat at Granny's too. :) I'll be there in half an hour!**_

"Hey Rubes, my sister would come over in about half for dinner, that okay?"

"Of course, Ems. It's nice to see her here from time to time. She's really getting better, isn't she?" The redhead smiles.

"Okay, wonderful. Yes, I'm very proud of her. Imagine how it'll be when there'd be happening something between me and Regina, she'd feel like a queen," Emma laughs.

"Oh dear, she will rub it in your face like every second of the day," Ruby shakes her head but laughs, too.

"Yup, sounds like my sister," Emma rubs her temples.

* * *

"Unfortunately I can't eat with you guys. I have to cover a shift for a sick waitress," Ruby pouts.

"Sucks but what can you do. I'm sure my sister will be here in a bit, I'll just wait here," Emma says as she sits down at her usual spot. Her best friend nods and starts working.

Since it was the second time this day Emma had a minute to herself, she checked her phone again, curious if the brunette may already have answered.

Feeling a Peng of disappointment hit her when she finds 0 new messages on her screen, she places the phone on the table beside the cutlery. Luckily her big sister entered the diner only a minute later or else Emma would've suck too deep in her dangerous thoughts.

"Hey baby sis," Zelena greets as she slides in the booth.

"Long time no see."

"How's your day?"

"Good, finished all the homework," Emma answers dismissively.

"What's wrong then? You seem so distant?" How is this person always able so easily seeing through me? I really need to work on my acting.

"It's nothing really, I'm just tired. But who am I talking to? College is probably way more work," Emma sighs.

"But you want to go to college, right?"

"I really do. But I have no idea what I should be majoring in whatsoever," Emma looks down.

"You still have almost a year to figure that out. I'm sure a lot will happen this year and some day it will just click and tada, there is your major," Zelena reaches out and strokes Emma cheek softly.

"You think so?" Emma looks rather sad.

"I'm sure, sis."

They settled in comfortable silence and soon were ready to order their food.

"Hi Zelena," Ruby smiles at Emma's bigger sister.

"Hello Ruby. How are you?" Zelena smiles back at her politely.

"All good, thanks. What about you?"

"Perfectly fine. Nice to see you again," Zelena brushes a loosen strain out of her face.

"Same here," Ruby blushes lightly. Somehow the mood has shifted and Emma feels awkwardly uncomfortable.

"So you girls ready to order?"

The sisters nodded in synchrony.

* * *

"Man that was really delicious. Would you tell Granny, please?"

"Will do, ma'am!"

Emma watched another interacting between her older sister and her best friend and she couldn't help but smile. She loved how her sister finally was able to get along with strangers. Well okay, Ruby wasn't really a stranger per say but it's not like they'd see each other on a daily basis. The last year was quite a journey for Zelena Emma hasn't forgotten that yet but she was making such huge progress that it made her really proud. She still couldn't understand how her sister was always able to stay by her side, defend her and help her out of every single mess. Her parent were never there for her, then again they also never were for Zelena. Zelena became a strong, independent woman without the help of her parents and that was just admirable. It gave Emma hope she could do the same thing and with her sister on her side anything would be possible, she just had to believe and work for it.

"I'm glad you liked the food her, Zel."

"Yeah, was a wonderful idea, baby sis," Zelena smiled that unique, satisfied smile everyone, who knew her, loved.

"You want to get going?"

"If you're okay with that, Ems."

Emma waved at Ruby and she emerged from behind the bar a minute later.

"What do I owe you?" Zelena asked while pulling out her wallet.

Ruby turned around, seeking her grandmother's eyes. Granny understands what her granddaughter wants from her right away and she simply nods, showing Ruby that this meal, too, will be on the house.

"Nothing, Miss Swan," Ruby winked.

"Oh no, no! You can't do that, that's not proper," Zelena reasoned.

"It is very much fine, Miss Swan. Thanks for your girls visit," Granny shouted from the kitchen. It wasn't such a busy night. Most of the people were out, it was Saturday night after all.

"Thank you so much. I'm sure, we'll come again soon!" Zelena got up and went to the bar. Waiting patiently in front of the counter until Granny came out of the kitchen. Zelena stretches out her hand and Granny willingly shakes it.

"I sure hope so. It was lovely meeting Emma's sister!"

"So was meeting my sisters' best friends' grandmother," Zelena chuckles.

"I'll see you on Monday in chemistry, Rubes. Thanks for the awesome day," Emma hugs her best friend.

"You bet your sexy ass. No need to thank me. Thanks for the company, I'll text you," the redhead hugs back tightly.

"Till next time Zelena," Ruby winks, a slight smirk gracing her face.

"See you soon, redhead," Zelena blew her a kiss, playing along.

* * *

Once they got in Zelena's car Emma started her attack.

"What was all of that about, sis?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Flirting with Ruby back in there?"

"I didn't flirt…" Zelena says defensively.

"Well but you also didn't not return her attention," Emma answers smugly.

It just now occurred to her how easily her sister and her best friend made her forgot all the troubles in the world. Her fears of major's and college had momentarily disappeared as well as her scaring, ambivalent thoughts about the brunette. And she was happy. It's been quite some time she felt this way. She was always worried about herself and her sister. If only Regina would answer things would be alright for now, at least for today. One day was a start, right?

Then something in her mind popped.

 _Regina, Regina… damn, I totally forgot to look at my phone, I had it on silent mode ever since she entered Granny's diner… maybe she did write after all… fast!_

"It was actually fun, Emma," Zelena had finally settled on an answer. But she was still rather quiet.

"I'm happy for you. You're going out there, living your life, it's wonderful," Emma places her hand on Zelena's which is currently resting on the gearstick and squeezes.

"I mean it's not like I'm interested or anything but you're not mad because, you know, she's your best friend?"

"Not at all. You brought Regina in my life and she's your friend too. Also… you both are one of the most important people in my life and if I get to see you together more often it would only be a win-win for me, right?" Emma explains.

"I hope you know I love you, Emmy-gemmy," Zelena whispers softly.

"Urg, I thought we finally got rid of the old childhood names, Zelly-Jelly?"

"Right, I forgot mine was even worse than yours."

"Now why's that?"

"Well you are strictly spoken Emma gem… so you're a gem, precious so to say. And I'm… well I'm food," Zelena states and Emma snickers.

"I never thought of it that way."

"What did you think gemmy would mean?"

"Well I just thought it was small you not being able to say granny so you just said gemmy cause it rhymed better and cause you're a helpless case, you know," Emma laughed.

"Oh god, you're such an idiot," Zelena laughs wickedly.

"And here I am thinking I had such a smart little sister, always bringing home them A's and B's but nah, she just blonde," Zelena quickly adds, still laughing.

"Just watch the road," Emma grumbles.

* * *

When they finally arrived home, Emma sprinted for her room. She got rid of her shoes and changed into comfortable clothes. Jogging pants and a band t-shirt. She grabbed her laptop and her phone and cuddled herself into her bed.

She was finally alone and able to focus on a conversation with Regina if she was available, of course.

She checked her phone and gladly found 2 new messages from the brunette.

 _ **R (5:12pm): College is fun nevertheless. And there is a bit of time for hobbies. I like reading books and watching movies, I know it sounds lame but it's what I love to do. What hobbies do you have? X**_

 _ **R (5:44pm): Oh and by the way, yes my brother is fine. He got home a minute ago but he's really exhausted so he'll probably try to get some sleep soon. On my own again…**_

 _ **E (7:13pm): Hi sorry it took me so long, had dinner with my sister. Well that's good to know :) Not that you're alone of course. I wish I could help…**_

 _ **E (7:14pm): Oh totally forgot: I actually love reading and watching movies, too. And I'm also a fan of running as you may know and I play some basketball… not good tho :S**_

 _ **R (7:18pm): Sounds like you had a wonderful time. And you actually help, you're keeping me company via texts now, I like that. What are you up to now anyways? And … since I want to get to know you more and we said we each can ask question, I would like to start: What movies do you like and what's your fav? X**_

 _ **E (7:19pm): Yeah my sister and I really get along well. Well, I'm glad I could help. You're kinda doing the same thing for me. Right now, I'm simply stalking my way through Tumblr (know that page?) :X You? Also I'm glad you're still interested in me… can't really say have a fav type … I can actually watch any kind of movie. But I'm a huge Hunger Games fan, what about you? ;)**_

 _ **R (7:50pm): I have to thank your sister soon ;)! And of course I know Tumblr, just refreshed my dash, hehe. And I'm still onto work for a class… Why wouldn't I be interested in you? :) It's quite the same for me with movies, tho I must say I despise westerns. OMG, I love the Hunger Games! I'm so excited for Mockingjay part 2 next week! Xx**_

 _ **E (7:52pm): Why do you have to thank my sister? Am I missing something out? Okay, so you're a fangirl, too. That's so cool! :) I dunno cause I'm just the strange little sister of a friend of yours? YAS, another THG fan, can't believe it. Can't wait any longer …**_

 _ **R (7:59pm): I'll explain it to you soon ;). Yeah, I reveal myself as a fangirl… No, you're not strange at all… it seems we already have a lot in common… it's crazy but I like it. Xx**_

 _ **R (7:59pm): Oh and yeah, I can't wait any longer either. You got tickets already? :P**_

 _ **E (8:16pm): Yeah you're right, we do. It may seem weird but I like it, too. I like you being so honest about it. Refreshing. Also, I want to know! I'm totally gonna ask my sister about it, haha. And noo… no tickets yet :/ You have any? ;)**_

 _ **R (8:25pm): Well I'm always honest. So please stop me if I'm a bit too straight or gay forward (sorry, I can never refrain from doing that joke :D)! Go ahead, ask your sister, dear. And yeeeeees, I actually have 2 tickets.**_

This conversation is moving so fast but Emma couldn't stop herself from always answering straight (or as Regina just joked gay) away. Emma wondered if Regina really was into girls, she surely hope so by now. It was obvious to the blonde she was already attracted to the other girl. They had the same interests and obviously the same humor. And hell, she was a fangirl, too. She even had a Tumblr. Do dreams really come true? Only one may find out. Emma unlocks her phone again, reading over the text once more. She just started answering when another text from Regina flew in.

 _ **R (8:28pm): I dunno if this is the right thing to do and even if it's not, I couldn't care less. Would you wanna join me for the premiere? I didn't actually have anyone in mind when I ordered the tickets. It's a little embarrassing but I just figured I'd find someone, somehow. I mean you don't have to… but I'd love to take you x**_

 _ **E (8:28pm): OHMYGOODNESS, are you serious? That would be wonderful! Thanks so much for asking me, Regina. I'd really love to. Which cinema? :)**_

 _ **R (8:30pm): Yay, that's so cool! Uhm yeah well it'd be one in Boston and well, it would obviously be on Thursday. It starts at 7. I could drive you back so Storybrooke after the movie?**_

 _ **E (8:31pm): Wow, thank you for planning and thinking ahead. And I always wanted to go to Boston, just never had the opportunity. I can take the train over and if you could get me home it would be perfect. But don't stress yourself because of me, okay? :)**_

 _ **R (8:33pm): No, it's my pleasure, honestly. But that does sound like a plan! And also you shouldn't stress yourself since it's you who has school in the next morning. :/**_

 _ **E (8:35pm): No, it's fine. I do have school but Friday isn't a fun day and I don't pay that much attention to the morning classes either. So don't worry about me… I mean it's mockingday, hello! *-***_

 _ **R (8:36pm): Okay, but don't neglect your school-work for me, please. I don't wanna be the bad influence, hehe ;)**_

 _ **E (8:37pm): Oh, you don't have to worry about that, I have quite good grades ;) I'm really looking forward to this! Thanks so much again :) 3**_

While waiting for Regina's text, Emma started reblogging Mockingjay pictures, interviews and more. She was so excited, she totally forgot about the true fangirl life. During her break she was more concerned about training and sports than about her blog. She did write fanfiction but that's been a month, too. Realizing that she logged onto her FF-Account and looked through her stories, quickly settling on one to continue.

 _ **R (8:57pm): Oh, okay :D Not that didn't expect you to have but it's great to hear. Sorry, it took me so long to answer, finally was able to finish my work. Can finally go over to the fun party, blogging. X**_

 _ **E (9:14pm): No problem, I'm rather distracted, too. Figured I could finally continue with my fanfiction. :)**_

 _ **R (9:20pm): Sounds cool. What pairing are you writing about if I may ask? :)**_

 _ **E (9:47pm): Uhm… it's actually a Joniss fic, so yeah, Johanna and Katniss… I dunno I kinda ship it, hehe…**_

Around 10:30 Emma finished the new chapter and quickly up loaded it, she was tried and Regina hadn't answered yet… she was probably asleep already. Emma decided to rest too.

* * *

 _A/N: Hi ppl! Here I am again, promised to try and yeah I worked. I'm not too happy about this chapter but better times will come! A few things about this: Yea sorry, I love the hunger games and I'm fangirling so hard at the moment… so I had to bring that in, if you're not a fan sorry. It's not like it'll be a constant of the story. And I know its only chapter 3 but I felt like they needed to have "a date", at least something that's planned. Second I know it's a lot of texts in the end but right now they can communicate any other way and also, I kinda like text conversations. We'll see where all of this leads and whats up with Zelena's past, too._

 _As usual, thank you for reading and also …. DAMN ! Thanks for all the fav's and follows and the reviews ofc…. I owe you guys, thanks! Keep it up, tell me what you think and if you have any idea or question, shoot!_

 _Also all mistakes are still mine._

 _I'm missvaluable on Tumblr btw, if you wanna come talk! :)_

 _Till then, much love_

 _Viv xx_


	4. 4: The worst is yet to come

**Can't Feel My Face**

 **Chapter 4: The worst is yet to come**

* * *

Sunday was rather unpleasant. Emma and Regina texted a bit throughout the day. Regina approved of Emma's Hunger Games ship to her surprise, mentioning that she also ships Everlark which Emma does, too. Their little conversations were sweet and full of utter interest for the other girl. Zelena had been out and about the whole day. First she had an early shift at the bar, then she met up with a few friends from home and then she visited the library for some paper research.

 _ **B: Your sister is here. Should've joined her :( - Belle**_

 _ **E: Oh, I didn't know she'd go to the library, sorry. How are you?**_

 _ **B: Oh okay, hehe. No problem, Ems… was just joking with you. I'm good… got a lot to do for my German class, learning this language has me at my edge, seriously. And how are you? :)**_

 _ **E: Who even learns a language like German? But yeah, fits you ;) I'm very good actually. Do we see each other tomorrow? Any class together? 3**_

 _ **B: Well, me. It's difficult and that makes it so much fun. You should try it, too. You'd totally manage. I think we have p.e. together :'(**_

 _ **E: haha oh, I don't think so. But maybe I'll take a look. Oh, you're right… cool!**_

 _ **B: Totally… well, I need to get back to work. See you tomorrow :))**_

Belle was such a sweet friend. She's always there for you even if she has to study for what feels like thousand classes. What makes it even more perfect is that you always know where to find her. She is in the library 24/7 and you can always visit her. She's even there when she's not working, always discovering new fiction and literature.

Emma was sure Belle would soon, after finishing high school, be a high rated, high valued writer. She always says that she's 'not the writer type' and she's 'just not good at it' but Emma has read texts from her and was always blown away. Who is Emma to judge, of course but she likes reading too and is quite informed about the art of writing so she's not the biggest noob out there. Belle has always been insecure, ever since kindergarten but she feels like she will soon overcome these insecurities and get far in life. She is very proud of her shy friend already. It may sound stupid putting it like that but it's true. She's always loved her dear friend the way she was but in the last year she's changed. She starting is become more outgoing, baby steps, but they're there.

For example last year she would've never dared that Belle would ever send a flirty text to anyone. Not to her, not to her other friends and especially not to strangers but she's done it and still does it from time to time and it only makes her more lovable but not in the 'I'm in love with my best friend way' more in a 'Can this person I love and need in my life become any cuter?' and it's wonderful.

Then again it scares her. Not the boohoo Halloween scary type. Real anxiety. Because the people around her change, not big time but they do. Better said they grow, they evolve. They digitate… (Suddenly she's sitting on her bed on a Sunday afternoon aware of everything and nothing, thinking about Digimon… out of all the things she had to think about, she choose thinking about her childhood and about a series with fantasy monsters who get bigger and bigger with the strength of their partners.) So much about development and growing up, good job. Emma's falling… she's annoyed with herself and can't quite catch why exactly. Things are fine right now, they really are. So what is really bothering her?

And yes it's true she is scared that all her close friends are already way more mature than she will ever be and she doesn't know how to catch up or how to ask for help but that's not all. There is something else… she can't really phrase it, can't really get a glimpse of it.

So she does what she does best, she runs. She didn't feel like running this morning, already too captured in thoughts.

However, now seems like it's the only thing she's able to do, so she does it. Putting on her running clothes like always, tying her shoes, plugging her headphones in and finally she picks up her black beanie to cover up the blonde mess on her head.

The cold autumn breeze hits Emma delicately and she loves every second of it. It's the first time she actually makes it through the forest and doesn't even notice it until she ends up right in front of city sign "Castlecloud – population: 87…", the rest she's not able to read properly. Then it hits her like a brick right in the face: hard, fast and out of nowhere.

 _This is where Regina is living… how crazy is that? How did I even get here…Well, never mind. When I'm finally here, I might also take a look at the city, right?_

She jogs down main road and soon enters the little town's center where all the shops and cafés are. The town is much similar to her own home town. There's a library, surprise, surprise. There is supermarket, a small cinema which, it seems, only shows classics, a hair salon, several other small shops and a diner of course. As she walks through town, she doesn't feel so strange after all. Troubles seem far away for a second as she explores the new grounds. She stops in front of another small café, it looks sweet and warm. Immediately Emma's thoughts run wild. How would it be to go on a date with Regina and meet here in this café? What would she order? Was she here before? How often? Will she like it? Will she like the company? Could they hold hands under the table? Steal glances from each other? Her body becomes stiffer with every thought. Faster than she can realize she craves. She desperately wants this to happen, as soon as possible.

Then she's scared again, staring through the front window of the little café, eyes wide. Her brain tells her to run, to delete the image of this gorgeous place, to stop thinking about Regina so often, top stop thinking about any kind of future because it's so dangerous, to stop thinking about anything at all… ever.

She unable to take her surroundings in, frozen at the spot, somewhere she's never been before and now she's really scared.

 _I don't think I can make it back. How will I get home? Who can help me? Who WILL help me?_

"Help me…" she whispers.

Her knees start to shake violently and she gets weaker and weaker. Her bodyweight seems unbearable within seconds and she's not weighing that much. She's shaking her head rapidly while searching for something to hold onto. Everything's spinning. Suddenly nothing makes sense anymore. Why's she here again? How did she get her? Where is her sister?

Absently she lets out more shaky breaths, chanting "help me," over and over again. It's barely audible.

A soft grip on her shoulder frightened her. "Can I help you? Are you okay?"

The person sounds female but the voice is unfamiliar and so distant, like her arms would be 20 meters long and she's standing much further away.

"Can you hear me? Look at me, I'm right here," Emma isn't feeling it but she's shaking violently and the woman tries to hold her together.

Only after minutes, when Emma realized that the woman won't go away and is really there to help her, she slowly calms down and faces her. The woman's hands are still gripping her arms.

"Hi… it's okay… you're good," the smaller, black haired woman assures Emma.

"Hi," Emma simply breaths. She's sobbing now and still shaking, a horrified face displayed.

"Breath in and out… slowly… good," the woman orders.

"Can you tell me who you are?"

"Em- ma… Emma S-swan," the blonde manages chokingly.

"Okay, good. I'm Mary Margaret, you can just call me Mary. Do you need to sit down?"

"Y-yes, please."

Mary slowly guides the blonde stranger towards the entrance of the café, placing her on the clod stone stairs.

"Okay, you seem physically okay, what is it that's hurting you? I was inside and I saw your terrified face and you didn't move at all but then you began to shake and I was … worried. I know I don't know you but well if I can help you … somehow? Just tell me."

"Uh, th-thank you. Really, I dunno what came over me… I guess it's some sort of anxiety attack," Emma huffs in defeat, finally realizing what just really happened to her. The doctor told her several times that the anxiety won't ever really go away but it'll always be in waves. There was no sign what so ever in the last 4 months and Emma was so happy that she almost forgot that those attacks were still part of her life. She couldn't understand why it came back just now when she was running. Running was always her escape from everything…

"Oh, okay. I get it. But you're able to breathe steadily again?" this Mary's voice sounded so calming.

"Yes, yes… now I am. Thank you," Emma was suddenly starting to get up but Mary Margaret held her down.

"Don't you dare get up now… you can't just walk home after an intense attack like this. Where are you from anyways?"

"No, it's fine really. I just walk home… it's not so far but thanks for your concern."

"Hey, come on. I'm here with my car… let me do this for you. Where do you live? Even if it's just the next road down the block, it's no problem. Honestly you're saving mw from an awkward situation…" Mary chuckles nervously, looking behind Emma through the glass door towards the table she just sat minutes ago.

"Uh, I'm actually from Storybrooke… the next town in case you didn't-"

"What? And you ran all the way from here? Are you insane? Come on let's go," just as Mary speaks the words and gets up with her hand on Emma's shoulder, a guy exists the café.

"Hey there, what's taking you so on? I'm waiting …" he sounds annoyed.

"Well, this girl here had an attack and I was helping her and-"

"I don't think this is one of the tasks you're supposed to accomplish while on a date. So why don't you get back inside and stop this," he places his hand on Mary's shoulder with force and Emma jumps on her feet, getting between him and the friendly stranger and roughly pushing him away from her.

"You little brat, who do you think you are? How dare you?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter. But I know just who you are. Back off, piece of shit," Emma clenches her fists.

"Hey, it's okay… ignore him," Mary softly grips the blonde at her shoulders, holding her back.

"Well you're not even pretty so it's no problem," he says in a cool tone.

Emma rids herself of Mary's grip and her fist swings up, hitting right in the dudes face.

"Are you crazy? Stupid bitch!" He's too fast and his flat palm hits her right cheek, hard. Then he turns and leaves, blood dripping from his nose down on the pavement.

"Oh god I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to get involved in this at all…" Mary is crying now. Here Emma thought she'd be the emotional train wreck who needed help now but things change rapidly.

"It's alright, hey…" Emma says wrapping an arm around the smaller girl.

"I'm sorry… he was just such an asshole and I had no idea how to get away, I was scared," Mary finally admits.

"It's all good now. He's gone, he can't hurt you. I'm here," Emma assures.

"Thank you, Emma," Mary still sobs but she is starting to breathe again.

"Don't thank me. I have to thank you," Emma comments. She is shivering, it's getting dark and autumn is still cold.

"Oh my, you're shivering… let's get you home, okay?"

"You really don't have to, Mary."

"No, but I want to … especially after you saved me," Mary smiled.

"Let's go then."

On the drive home, Mary and Emma chatted animatedly. They exchanged phone numbers and promised to meet again soon to get to know each other better. Emma feels like Mary could really use a friend. And so does Emma.

* * *

When Emma finally arrived home it's already late evening. Zelena is standing in the grand foyer and is furious. "Emma fucking Swan! Where the hell have you been? I came home from work and you were nowhere near not did you tell me where you went. Also I tried calling you a thousand times but then I found out you left your phone here so I figured you were out running but … you can't run for hours? So where the hell were you?"

Zelena walks up to her, standing directly in front of her, shaking her at the shoulders.

"Zel, slow down. I'm right here, it's all good," Emma looks her sister in the eye.

"Yeah obviously, that's why your right cheek is bright red and your eye is swollen and you look like you've just seen a ghost and also… who was that person in the car that brought you home?"

Her sister raises a brow, she's suspicious.

"Uh well okay, let me explain…"

"Yeah go ahead and try, Emmy," Zelena says in a dry tone. Yeah she is very much pissed.

Emma tells her story, changing the part where she had an anxiety attack because her sister is already furious enough and it terrifies her when she acts like that. Also it was just a small attack, nothing to worry about. No need to make her sister overly protective. She can't let her sister do that because right now she needs her more than the other way around. Then she explains that she met Mary outside the café where she was taking a break before wanting to run back but the whole accident with her date happened and Emma just had to help.

"Kid, I swear… first off… don't ever run this far again, I'm being serious. I know you're a splendid runner but just no. Also … control your temper… you can't just hit random people, are you insane? I mean I know you are but hell, Gemmy. Please don't do that even if that dude was a huge jackass. Promise me, okay?" Emma nods in agreement, there is no need to argue that with her sis right now. She knows she understands but she would never care to admit that to her little sister. Zelena has a strict no violence policy.

"Also, it is very dangerous to just get into some strangers car…"

"Hey but she helped me… even if I didn't need help and I felt like she's not a mass murder," Emma reasoned.

"I know, I just need to get this off my chest so that you don't ever do any of this again… please," Zelena sighs and her eyes get watery in an instant.

"Hey, Zel… what's wrong?" Emma instantly reaches out and pulls her sister in a tight hug,

"You big idiot, I was so scared that something happened to you, I was ready to call the police…," Zelena sobs into her little sisters shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I won't do it again," Emma draws small circles with her hand on Zelena's back to calm her down.

"Promise me, th-that you'll always take your phone with you when you're running, o-okay?"

"Yes, sister, I will do that, I promise… I'm so sorry," she gives her sister a small kiss on the forehead. Her heart hurts and she is close to crying now, too. Her sister is one of the most important people in her life and she never thought that her sister loved her this much. She knows that her sister does, it's not like that. It's just that she never imagined someone being so worried about her, her parents just aren't like that at all, they never were.

"Let's have a family night? Watch a movie and eat pizza?" the elder of them offers after a short silence.

"Yes, sounds wonderful… but I really need a hot shower, I'll only be 10 minutes, okay?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I set up everything here and put the pizza in the oven. So it'll be ready when you're down again," Zelena finally smiles again.

* * *

After Emma took a quick, she went to her room and changed into her PJ's. Almost out the door she remembered to grab her phone. Maybe Regina wrote her, who knows. She settled down onto the couch next to her sister, eyeing the pizza greedily.

"Yeah, you can already take a slice, kid," Zelena laughs as she gets up, walking towards the kitchen again.

"Coke or Sprite?"

"Coke," Emma calls back.

Emma finally finds time to check her phone. 5 million missed calls from her sister which made her feel terrible once again and as soon as her sister sat down next to her again she placed her arms around her once again and hugged her, quietly whispering, "sorry," once again.

"It's all good, girl."

Emma found a message from Regina and smiled. It didn't matter what it would say just as long as she wrote her.

"Hey, hello… earth to Emma! What movie?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Uhm, you choose," Emma answers absently, opening up the message on her phone.

 _ **R: Hi Emma! How was your Sunday? When does school start tomorrow? Xx**_

 _ **E: Hi Regina! Sorry that I'm only answering now, it's been quite a busy day, especially for Sunday. Had a strange encounter … when you're thinking about that I only went for a run… what about you? :) School starts at 8 and when do you have the first class?**_

"Well, I have this one assignment where I should watch Disney's Alice's adventures in wonderland, would you be up for that?" Zelena barks besides here, pulling Emma out of her thoughts.

"You know I love Alice," Emma grins, already turning her attention back to her phone.

She started checking Tumblr.

 _ **R: Oh sounds adventurous, what happened if I may ask? I didn't do much, stuff for classes and a lot of reading. My first class is only at 10. I need to get back to Boston in the morning so that's good. :D**_

 _ **E: Uh, omg story to be honest. I will tell you all about it when we see each other, okay? Just a lot to type, sorry. Oh so you're still at your brothers? How long does it take you to get back to Boston by car? :)**_

 _ **R: Oh, damn now I'm so curios. But I know what you mean – guess we just have to meet before next week's Thursday :) Yeah I wasn't in the mood to see my roommate today so I said I stay here tonight. Depends on the traffic, hopefully 40 minutes to an hour and a half. :/ And you, walk to school? X**_

 _ **E: Oh, I'm sorry. Hehe that sounds good… but you have a lot of college stuff to do, right? :/ I don't wanna get on your nerves! What about your roommate if it's okay for me to ask? But that is okay, not that long. My sis always needs around 2 hours. Yeah, I can walk to school… could also take the bus, but I love walking, in case you didn't notice yet. ;)**_

 _ **R: Yeah, I got a lot of stuff to do for classes and even when I'm not in classes, I never thought I'd be this intense already but all of our prof's say we also need a healthy social life so… I mean would you even wanna meet? For a coffee maybe? :) And no, didn't even know you like moving at all xx**_

Is she asking what she thinks Regina is asking? A date? No not really but… a meeting? Between friends? What the hell? It didn't matter as long as they'd meet at all! But then she was scared again… what if she didn't like her at all… only sees another high school kid slash creep in her.

"Hey, sis… everything already? You always sing along to that song? What's go you so captured on this stupid little screen?" When Emma looks up at her sister, Zelena already knows it.

"Oh, Regina texting you?" he smirks forming on her face.

What would it hurt to ask her sister? It's awkward enough already since she got to know the girl thanks to her sister.

"Well… she asked if I wanted to meet this week…"

Zelena is already opening her mouth when the blonde interrupts, "you must know we already set up a meeting the Thursday after this one to watch Mockingjay together," Emma smiles absently.

"Uh… well that escalated quickly, huh? Well, do you wanna meet her this week? You can't set her up… she is seriously a busy girl," Zelena deadpans.

"I do!" Emma answers way too fast, "No, I mean… I want to but I just… do you think she'll like me?"

"Oh, baby… so that's what this is about? Of course she will like you… she wouldn't wanna meet if she wouldn't be interested in you, believe me," Zelena explains.

"Why are you so sure about that?" Emma almost whines.

"Uh… there was this one incident with this dude who tried to flirt with her and she just basically killed him with her look only, it was hilarious," Zelena laughs madly.

"Well, so much for courage. Sounds wonderful," Emma says dryly.

"No, all I'm trying to say is that she can be very obvious about her likes and dislikes and she wouldn't even have given you her number if she wasn't interested, okay?"

"Really? Okay… here goes nothing," Emma sighs, focusing on her phone.

 _ **E: Honestly, I would really like to see you this week. You tell me when and I'll be free. Coffee sounds lovely! :)**_

 _ **R: Wonderful! I'll text you tomorrow after my classes which day would suit best. But if you don't have time then, it's fine! Don't worry. But I'm looking forward to it anyway xx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hi ppl, I'm back. Sorry, it took me two weeks. Acting school isn't chill, haha but it's fun.**_

 _ **So this chapter is a bit less Regina and more others so to say but it is important for the characters, especially Emma…. So bear with me, please. I hope you liked it anyway. I try to update soon next weekend. Also this is the longest chapter yet, yay.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the fav's/follow's/review's, you guys are awesome! So don't forget to leave a review, you help me so much with that. 3**_

 _ **So long,**_

 _ **Viv xx**_


End file.
